villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alianna
Alianna is a recurring antagonist from the Teletoon cartoon series Looped. She is a Zerm alien, who's part of an intergalactic army, known as The Alien Federation. Alianna is friends with Lester. On the loop day, she goes to Earth with Lester and larps with him. They role play as human and aliens, reenacting a millennia-old war between the species. They swap roles however, with Alianna and her alien friends going in stunningly convincing disguises as human beings, and Lester and his human friends going in crappy disguises as Zerms. Alianna is quick-to-anger and after being slightly ticked off, she'll gladly kidnap, dissect, and destroy human beings and without raising an eyebrow, will blow the entire planet up. She has been brought up be her father to believe as Zerms are the ultimate species, and that any other species is inferior to them. She looks down on humans, but will still occasionally humor them, by playing lowly games with them such as larping. Biography In "Larping in the Loop", Luc and Theo got wrapped up in their larping game. They played against them, but Luc would constantly lose. Alianna would repeatedly roll her eyes at him and condescendingly say "How pathetic" before shooting him. On the time loop, where Luc and Theo finally beat her, she was infuriated over her fair and just loss, as well as her father. The two took of their costumes and revealed their true, hideous, one-eyed, gelatinous, eldritch selves and then brought out their world-destroying laser, cannon, which they'd use to blow the planet Earth to smithereens. This was all until Luc complimented her on her true appearance. She was usually ashamed of her true self, but Luc's compliment made her fall in love. She changed her mind about this and lowered the weaponry in his honor. Alianna started dating Luc, and that loop day ended off on a happy note. In "Space Burrito", Luc and Theo ate the last of the Goulash Sauce as Goulash Burrito. The Alien Federation needed that sauce to fuel their spaceship, and so they captured Luc and took him to their lab for dissection. Luc tried reminding Alianna of their previously established relationship, forgetting that the time loop erased it. Naturally, this did not get through to her. Theo busted Luc out of the lab, and the Zerms chased after them. Ultimately, they failed to get away, but made a bargain with them. At the end of the day, they promised to being back more Goulash Sauce for them, if they let Luc live. They agreed to this and held Luc captive, while they waited. They eventually got their wish, let Luc go, and fled before any more harm could be done. Personality Alianna is a violent, powerful, and short-tempered warrior, hell-bent on her duties as an intergalactic soldier and who's not afraid to bust a few skulls to get the job done, whether they're the skulls of innocents or not. She is a strong, independent woman, who doesn't need, but wouldn't mind a boyfriend in her life. The wall around Alianna's heart is a steel barrier, that can only be infiltrated through a quite contrary non-violent mean of getting her the suitor in question. This reveals that though Alianna acts like a tough-as-nails trooper, she is a loving and affectionate soul deep down, that she's just embarrassed to show. Speaking of what she's afraid to show, Alianna is embarrassed about the nature of her true physical appearance. As supreme as she thinks it is, she believes her species to be ugly and repulsive. It's one of the many insecurities that drive her villainous ways. Luc's compliments and honest appreciation for her true self makes her feel happy and is enough to stop her from wiping out an entire race. Even when Alianna has fun, she still treats it like serious business, as her larping with Lester is done with extensive effort and dedication. It's an atrocity if her fun is hindered or ruined, bringing her to snap out of her already serious fun mode, and become an even more dominating serious business worker, whose main goal is to destroy those she despises and reign superior to all other alien races. Gallery Real Alianna.png|Alianna's true form. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Usurper Category:Fighters Category:Hero's Lover Category:Elitist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Kids Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Hegemony Category:Military Category:Xenophobes Category:Female Category:Inconclusive Category:Insecure Category:Cheater Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Dissociative Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Envious Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks